carlyraejepsenfandomcom-20200215-history
Curiosity (song)
“Curiosity” is a song by Canadian singer-songwriter Carly Rae Jepsen, the title track from her first EP, Curiosity, and appearing remixed as the fourth track on her international debut album, Kiss. It was released as the second single from the EP on May 1, 2012, through 604 Records. Produced and co-written by Ryan Stewart, "Curiosity" is an upbeat pop track that draws influences from dance and synthpop. Lyrically, the track alludes to a girl who is poorly treated by a bad boy, and begs for more of his love. It received generally positive reviews from contemporary critics, who deemed it as similar to Carly’s previous single, "Call Me Maybe". Following its release, the track reached #18 on the Canadian Hot 100. Background and release Jepsen's first single, "Call Me Maybe", was released in Canada only on September 20, 2011. In January 2012, pop singers Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez were in the country and heard the track on the mainstream radio. After they tweeted about it on their personal profiles, Jepsen instantly gained international attention, and got signed by Scooter Braun to his Schoolboy Records. Braun revealed that Bieber has "never jumped out and promoted an artist like this before. He sends me different YouTube videos of unsigned artists that he'd like to work with, but never someone who already had a song out and is on the radio." Worldwide distribution of the single was done through Interscope Records. "Call Me Maybe" attained worldwide success, reaching number one in Australia, Canada, United States, Finland, Ireland, New Zealand, and the United Kingdom, while peaking inside the top ten in Belgium, Netherlands and Norway. Following the surprising performance of the single, Jepsen's second studio effort, Curiosity, was released on February 14, 2012 in Canada only, where it debuted and peaked at number six. The title track was written by Jepsen, while song production and additional writing was done by Ryan Stewart. It was released as the second single from the EP on May 1, 2012. Composition and reception The song has a similar sound to "Call Me Maybe", and features heavy dance beats and catchy hooks. In the song, Jepsen sings about being poorly treated by a bad boy, and begs for more of his love, opening the song with the lines, "Break a bone, got me on my knees / You break my heart, just to watch it bleed". "Curiosity" received generally positive reviews from contemporary critics. Before its release as a single, Ben Norman of About.com noted that the track was "the obvious follow up to 'Call Me Maybe' although stresses the beats a little more than I'd personally like." Jon O'Brien of Allmusic said that both "Curiosity" and "Picture" are "convincing forays into infectious synth pop," while Fiona Eadie of Cadence Canada said that the song is "still amazingly upbeat." Jen Appel of idobi Radio considered "Curiosity" similar to "Call Me Maybe", adding that the song "brings the same lighthearted vibe while touching on a more personal note. This song encompasses the feelings of a girl fighting to keep her relationship alive while struggling with the ever-present curiosity of 'what ifs'." Live performances On March 26, 2012, Jepsen visited WBBM-FM's Morning Show and performed two tracks of her EP, "Call Me Maybe" and "Curiosity". Track listing *'Digital download' #"Curiosity" – 3:26 Charts Following its release, "Curiosity" reached the position of 18 on the Canadian Hot 100. Certifications Release history Category:Songs Category:Carly Rae Jepsen Category:Singles